297: Shortstuff
Shortstuff, A.K.A. Experiment 297, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to sabotage mechanical devices; specifically, he is naturally drawn to electrical machinery, which he then shorts out to create utter chaos. Due to him being accidentally enlarged, his one true place is as an amusement park ride. He is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. He was activated when lemonade spilled and touched his pod. His size was greatly increased by accident, thanks to Jumba's growth ray. Personality Shortstuff is shown to be short-tempered, reckless and clever. Armed with four pincers, he is not exactly afraid to take on bigger opponents. He also seems to be quite tolerant of his enormous size after he was accidentally enlarged. As a giant, he was still able to wreak havoc and overpower an equally giant Stitch in battle. When Shortstuff got turned into a carnival ride after his defeat, he didn't seem to mind at all. Appearance Shortstuff is a small red-orange crab-like experiment with four pincer-like claws, four legs, dark blue eyes, a thin mouth with a turquoise tongue and two small antennae on his head. He was originally the size of a crab, but was accidentally enlarged to twice the size of a house. He was also returned to his normal size as seen in the Stitch! anime. Special Abilities Shortstuff can sabotage machinery by entering and then cutting the mechanism's electrical wiring using his claws, thus short-circuiting the appliance. He is also able to swivel at the waist more than 360 degrees. At his giant size, Shortstuff could overpower an equally giant Stitch in battle. Weaknesses Shortstuff can only carry out his original function at his smaller size. When he was exposed to Jumba's growth ray, he could no longer wreak havoc on machinery. ''Stitch! Shortstuff made a cameo appearance in the ''Stitch! anime as an image on a computer screen. Hämsterviel was going to unleash him on the island, but Gantu somehow confused Shortstuff's number (297) with Wishy-Washy's number (267) and accidentally sent the latter instead. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Shortstuff ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-48-16.jpg|Shortstuff's experiment pod ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-51-47.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-52-50.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-53-34.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-54-14.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 13-00-24.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 13-04-10.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 13-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 13-06-26.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 18-24-52.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 18-25-28.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 18-26-09.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 18-27-34.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-12-35.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-14-25.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-15-24.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-16-11.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-18-26.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-21-42.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-23-02.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-23-30.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-26-04.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-26-48.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-28-11.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-29-56.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-32-36.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-33-16.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-14.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-42.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-36-25.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 19-37-05.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-44-29.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-45-48.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-46-26.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-49-41.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-54-16.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-54-59.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-57-02.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 20-58-54.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-00-22.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-00-59.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-02-09.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-03-14.jpg|Shortstuff zapped ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-22.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-37.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-50.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-05-57.jpg ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-06-25.jpg|Giant Shortstuff ScreenCapture 02.08.13 21-07-50.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-39-02.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-44-16.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-45-57.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-48-07.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-48-27.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-49-59.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-51-08.jpg|Shortstuff vs. Stitch ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-52-03.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-53-26.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-55-38.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-57-51.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-59-12.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 1-59-42.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-00-24.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-01-03.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-01-41.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-02-41.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-05-18.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-09-03.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-10-18.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-11-05.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-11-19.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-12-07.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-12-43.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-14-07.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-18-39.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-19-44.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-23-14.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-24-23.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-26-54.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-06-23h13m26s217.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-27-22.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-28-16.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-30-54.jpg ScreenCapture 03.08.13 2-32-00.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h59m41s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m19s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h00m30s20.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m26s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h53m54s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h49m29s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h52m21s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m38s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h36m32s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h41m26s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m49s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h30m20s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Shortstuff.jpg Stitch! We Wishy You a Washy Christmas 297anime.jpg|Shortstuff in ''Stitch! anime screenCapture 03.02.13 2-04-02.jpg Miscellaneous panes51.jpg Stitch Now - Shortstuff.jpg|Shortstuff in Stitch!Now Trivia *Shortstuff, along with Nosox, Richter, Butter, Splodyhead, Gigi, Tank, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Shortstuff's manner of defeat is very similar to Part I of Gulliver's Travels. *Shortstuff's pod color is green. *Oddly, when Shortstuff's image is reflected off of Stitch's eyes in The Origin of Stitch, he is facing directly at the screen instead of to his right. Category:Experiments Category:Males